The Man in the Moon Shines Again
by ImaginationIsMyLife
Summary: Beth McDowell was just an ordinary 14 year old girl in April 1963. She loved Spring and always believed something amazing was creating it. When Beth goes out to see the Spring sun rise for the first time, she soon realises that she will get closer to Spring and to the Guardians than before. My first ever fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Of course everyone knows the story of how Jack Frost came to be in our world, as with all the other Guardians. But the things that we don't know about, are the people would aren't the Guardians; the people who were once like Jack Frost, not believed in and not seen. I'm talking about the season changing Guardians, three of whom aren't Guardians at all, but will always be there. We already know one, and that is Jack Frost himself; the creator of Winter, but what about the others? What about Lydia Shine, or Sunbeam as she was known when I was a child, or Callum Treeson, known as Twig to me. This particular story is not about those special people, but about the Spring and the girl who makes it all happen; Beth Blossom, or just Blossom. She is how we get the flowers, how we get the magical changes from Winter (but she definitely has help from Bunny) She makes sure everything is ready for Easter, for the egg hunts that Bunny lovingly creates for us. This, is the story of how Beth McDowell, came to be Beth Blossom and how Beth Blossom will become a Guardian.

It was early when Beth's alarm went off. The sun wasn't finished sleeping, and to be honest, neither was she, but Beth didn't mind. She has always loved her early Saturday mornings, going to see the sun rise over the hills. She would always find the perfect spot, right beneath the towns Cherry Blossom tree. Every Spring it would burst to life with beautiful pink petals and would stay blooming for a couple of months. These moments of the year were the ones Beth cherished over all others.

Yawning, Beth sat up in bed. Her vision was still blurry from her eyes being shut for so long. Slowly, she got up, stumbling all the way to her mirror. 'Er.' she thought 'Morning hair.' Her brunette locks were all over the place, several corkscrew curls covered her ears and her fringe had managed to get from the front of her face to the ceiling! (she looked a bit like Jedward)

Hesitating slightly, she tugged hard with her hairbrush onto her hair. With every stroke she managed to tame some more of her mane and as she drew her last stroke, her hair was fine. It actually looked quite ordinary. Being more awake now, Beth took off her pj's, slipped on her big jumper and a pair of back leggings and headed out her bedroom door.

Her landing was completely deserted, nothing but an old dresser stood in front of her. Beth headed down the carpeted stairs two at a time and jumped off the last one. Once again, she saw that her house was lifeless and dark, the faint outline of the couch and T.V were seen; everything seemed to be normal. Beth made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a cherry red apple from the fruit bowl and an ice cold water bottle from the fridge. The plastic bottle was freezing against her skin and sent a shiver up her spine. Slipping on her shoes, Beth tugged on her front doorknob and headed out into the mild, Saturday morning air.

The wind blew softly. It was like it knew what Beth wanted; a cool breeze, but not enough to make you freeze. There was a faint glimmer of the sun on the horizon as Beth approached a hill with one large tree protruding from it and the sparkle of pink, yellow and orange filled her with the warmth of Spring. It was April 23rd 1963 so Spring was just starting to grace the world with flowers and different colours. The Winter that year had been so fierce, with snow falling everyday and frost covering unsuspecting windows, but now that Spring was coming, the fire in Beth's heart seemed to have gained a couple of degrees warmth.

As the sun started awaking from its slumber, Beth grabbed the perfect spot under the not-quite-bloomed cherry blossom tree. The golden rays of the sun seemed to make Beth more sleepy than she was when she woke up... she felt her eyelids drooping... it was like someone had given her a sleeping pill... or a hot water bottle to hug in bed... One more second went and then she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beth awoke so suddenly it was like she was having a heart attack. The dream she had had that night was very ironic; she was going to see the sun this morning. Slowly, she got up to go and check her reflection in the mirror. Her vision was still blurry from her eyes being shut so long. Beth stuck out her hand to reach for her dresser, but it want there. She opened her eyes as wide she could and saw that she was not in her bedroom, she was outside on the hill in her dream. Standing beside her was the not-quite-blooming cherry tree. It was not the morning anymore. The sun was in the middle of the sky; it was about mid-day.

'So it wasn't a dream!' she whispered to herself. 'OH SHIT!' Now she was running, running as fast as she could and the only thought lingering in her head was 'What is Mum going to say about this?'. If her parents knew that Beth had been going out in the morning to watch the sunrise the she would be grounded for sure. Beth was gaining speed rapidly now, maybe too rapidly... the wind was dragging and tugging her so forcefully it was like it had hands. Then, Beth was in the air... she was soaring high above the ground! Tree's looked the size of people and people looked like ants. The wind ruffled Beth's hair as she glided through the sky.

Instead of finding herself going in the direction of her home, Beth was swooping further and further away from her tiny, spec of a house. 'No! Stop! I NEED TO GO HOME!' She screamed as loud as she could, but the wind didn't release her. It held onto her so tightly; it reminded Beth of a 3 year old with a new Barbie doll. Beth's thoughts were chatting now, like they usually did 'Speaking of Barbie dolls, why am I wearing a dress now?' Beth glanced downwards and was confronted with, no, not her big jumper and leggings, but with an elaborately embroidered dress with flowers of every colour imaginable. She looked towards her feet, expecting to see her old, purple converse, but was surprised to see she was wearing small pink shoes that sparkled like glitter for her hair, it was tied in a messy bun and draped with a cute flower headdress.

'What is this? Honey Boo-Boo?' Beth's thoughts were racing, and so was she. Still soaring through the air, she could see a building in the distance. Snow had now started to fall around her, but yet she felt no change in temperature. Where am I going? Why am I going there? These were the tow questions that she couldn't wrap her brain around. Gradually, she felt the winds grip ease, and she was gaining control of her actions again. The building in the distance had turned into the building in front of her. Beth zoomed through an open window as if it were a front door and hovered for a moment before being dropped by the wind.

Beth took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a small open room, it was like her living room with woven rugs and a massive fireplace at the end of the room. The structure was built of solid wood and it was supporting a beautiful sky light high above Beth's head. Pillars of wood surrounded the room and made it seem cosy, even though the building she was in was bigger than her whole house. Turning her head around, Beth found herself face to face with the biggest globe she had ever seen. It was the size of four double-decker buses all stacked on top of themselves. Small lights shone brightly from around all the countries, sometimes one would go out and another would flicker on. This place was amazing! 'What you doing on the floor for?' said a voice. Beth turned her head so fast she heard her neck click.

'I was dropped on the floor.' she replied with confidence to the person. It was a boy and he seemed about her age. He was very tall, thin and had white hair that gleamed against the flickering lights. His blue eyes were like diamonds, or the ocean waves rolling softly.

'Well, you might want to get up. We're having a meeting.'

'We're? A meeting?'

'Yes, WE'RE HAVING A MEETING. That's as simple as I can put it.' he smiled at her, his eyes laughing and twinkling. 'Well, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Jack Frost.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack stuck out his hand to help Beth up. She didn't take it. 'So you're Jack Frost?' she asked, with a confused expression on her face.

'Yeah, I am. I just said that.'

'So, the fictional character?'

'Well, I'm obviously not fiction if I'm standing right here.' Jack had an annoyed tone in his voice. Beth opened her mouth as if to say something, but then hesitated. She didn't want to annoy him more. She just sat on the lovely, warm, woven rug and waited. Jack's hand was still I front of her; he was still ready to help. Beth took his hand and he pulled her up off the floor. Her dress was crumpled now. She bashed it with her fist to scrape out the creases.

Now, her and Jack were face to face, just starring. Beth felt uncomfortable. It wasn't everyday that she was basically centre metres away from a random guy that she had just met. She took a step back and decided to stop the silence. 'Why am I here?' Jack looked shocked. He was obviously surprised she had asked this question.

'You're here because we need to explain stuff to you.' The he turned around and headed towards a wooden platform, opened the small gate of it and stopped again. Then he turned back to Beth. 'Do you want answers or not?'

'Well, yes.'

'Then come on!' Beth obeyed, and started fast walking to the platform. When she was inside it, Jack shut the gate and the platform suddenly started moving. It creaked at first, but then became steady. It was like a lift, but with no sliding doors or buttons to press. The trip down wasn't long, maybe 20 seconds. The lift glided to a gradual halt on what Beth guessed to be the ground floor. The gate opened by itself and the both of them stepped out. The lift started up again and left for the floor they had just been on.

Jack and Beth had both emerged into a massive room. The globe was still visible considering it was enormous and took up most of the room's space. They were standing on a small balcony that had rows and rows of tables. These tables were carrying all sorts of colourful toys, most of them were in progress of being built. Beth's shoes clicked as she and Jack strolled around looking at the different items. 'Is this The North Pole or something?' Beth said jokily.

'Yeah, it is.' Jack replied in his normal voice. Apparently visiting the North Pole was a normal thing for him.

'Are you serious!'

'I know. It's cool right?' Now Jack was smiling, his eyes twinkled as they reached Beth's.

'Well, yeah! I haven't visited the North Pole before.'

'Well, get used to it.' This response hit Beth hard in the face.

'Why do I have to get used to it?' Beth had stopped walking. Her shoes weren't clicking anymore. Jack didn't reply straight away, but he stopped walking too. For a moment, he starred at her with an odd expression on his face. That expression turned into a small frown.

'Come on, North will explain everything.' and with that Jack started walking again, but slower than usual like he knew Beth wasn't going to start walking yet. He was right. Beth didn't start walking. She stayed put, glued to her spot, but Jack didn't stop walking. He was about 10 metres away from Beth before he stopped and talked again. 'You know, eventually you're going to have to move. The Yeti's will get off their lunch break and will have to start making toys again.'

'I'm not scared of some _Yeti_.' Beth said this sarcastically.

'Well... I suppose you'll just have to meet them. They hate unknown people getting in here, believe me. I would know.' Jack started walking again. This final comment got the Beth. She started walking quickly to get to Jack. She didn't want to meet a Yeti that wouldn't like her.

Once she'd caught up with Jack, he stopped again. He stuck out his pale hand and opened a big door about three times the size of him and waltzed inside. Beth followed anxiously, but curiously all the same. Her mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her, was none other than Santa himself and standing next to him was what looked like the Sandman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The biggest of the two people was obviously Santa. He wore big, black trousers and red jumper that looked like someone would wear near Christmas time. His eyes were just like Jack's and sparkled just like a diamond. His long, white beard looked well kept and clean and his smile could fill up any room with happiness.

'Vell, hello there. Are you Beth?' North's voice rang in Beth's ears, her jaw was still dropped down. Suddenly realising that it was rude, she shut her mouth so fast her teeth clenched together. Her cheeks were turning red with embarrassment, but nevertheless, she replied.

'Yes, I'm Beth.' she smiled at North and he smiled back.

'I'm not quite sure if you know me, but I'm Nicholas. You can call me North.'

'Yeah, I know who you are! You're Santa! I mean, err North.' she blushed brighter.

'This is Sandman or Sandy.' he gestured to a golden man. Beth waved and he siled back, his golden hands dropping little specs of gleaming sand. Sandy was much shorter than North and had a much less intimidating look and feel about him. His eyes shined just like the sun as did his hair!

For once in her life, Beth felt as if she could soar higher than any bird, that she would win any battle and that she had the best friends in the world. She finally felt as if she were special. Yes, Beth did have many great memories with her friends from school, but she was always the one that people picked on; always the one that people would make fun of. Now, she was surrounded with people who actually knew her secret; She loved imagination and creativity. She loved making up stories of distant lands with magical beings and being here with three amazing people made her heart do summersaults. 'How vas your trip here?' North spoke again

'Oh, it was fine.' she grinned at him.

'North, I'll tell you.' Jack butted in 'I was so surprised when she could see me straight away. How many 14 year olds do you get believing?'

'Yes, Jack. But, she obviously has a great imagination.' North winked at her and Beth felt her cheeks blushing again.

'What do you mean? Believing?' Now she was confused. 'Can someone explain?' At this, Sandy shot his hand into the air. Beth turned to face the golden man. He started creating pictures at the top of his head. They were being made entirely from sand and it was constantly changing. First a dolphin, then a flower and a football player...

'Calm down, Sandy!' Jack was laughing. Sandy stopped forming the little pictures. ' Basically, we are Guardians. That means that if you believe in us, you can see us and hear us, but if you don't believe in us, then you cant hear us or see us.'

'So because I believe in you... I can see and hear you?'

'Yep. You see those little lights on the globe?' he pointed towards the massive world. 'Well, all those lights are children who believe in us. If children stop believing in us, well.. We'll just waste away. That's why it's tough being a Guardian, ay Sandy?' Sandy nodded and created a tick out of sand that sat on top of his head, bobbing up and down slowly until it disappeared with a 'poof'.

'I get it now, but that still doesn't explain everything. Why am I here?' Sandy, Jack and North all starred at Beth. Now all of the had small frowns on their faces.

'Man in Moon.' North replied. 'He chose you.'

'He chose me? For what?' Beth was confused.

'To be the next Spring Guardian.' Jack joined in.

'Follow me, Beth.' North had started walking out the door. He re-traced Beth and Jack's steps from earlier and go inside the lift. Beth joined him. They both travelled back up to the first floor where they stopped in front of a stone 'G' surrounded with pictures in triangles. Each triangle had a picture of each Guardian. One for Sandy, North, Jack, Bunny and Tooth. 'Ah! About time he showed up!' North shouted. He pointed towards a massive hole in the roof of the building where a silver moon was sitting. A ray of light gleamed down and landed on the stone 'G'. A chamber opened up and revealed an enormous stone of some sort! It was clear and reflected the rays of moon beam. It glimmered just like Sandy.

'Beth, if you allow us to... you can become the Spring Guardian, Blossom.' Jack had pitched in. 'Once you've changed you'll be like me before I was a real Guardian. Before I took oath. You will remember your past life, but not in much detail, I'm afraid.' He looked down at his bare feet.

'So if I agree to do this, I wont have a family again?' All of them shook their heads.

'You will be loved by children everywhere, Beth. You will get to make Spring, your favourite season.' Jack reminded Beth of this fact. Spring was the best part of the year for her. She would get to make it. That would be fun.

'Wont my family be worried?' this time Beth's voice was shaking slightly.

'No. They vill not remember having a daughter after the change.' North spoke calmly, but gently, like he knew it was a tough decision. Beth looked around at all of the Guardians. She would be able to become a Guardian. She could make Spring, bring happiness to children. But her family will be gone. She would never see her sister again. The thought of her sister reminded her of her nice shoes. Her sister never wore shoes. Beth slowly slipped of the beautiful pink shoes and shoved them out of the way.

'I'll do it.' Beth's tone was confident. She was smiling and so was Jack.

'Are you sure?' North seemed considerably more cheerful.

'Yes...' There was a glimmer of light and Beth blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All Beth saw ,when she had woken up and had come to her senses, was black. Then she realised she had to open her eyes to see. Now she saw a bright light. It's beam was white like snow and she winced as she got to her feet. Beth was still at the North Pole. She had just got up from North's woven rug. Beth wiped her eyes to get the gunk out. How long had she been out cold? This question raced through Beth's mind like a car. She looked upwards, where she saw the massive hole in the roof. The moon was shining brightly through it and its light seemed to add warmth to the room. Beth turned to face the opposite direction, but heard a voice from behind her so turned as fast back as she had done forward. 'Your name is Beth Blossom.'

Beth didn't know what to think. Now she had a new name and was in a new place when all she really wanted to do was go home. But wait... 'Where is home?' Beth whispered to herself under her breath. However hard she tried to remember her house, with it large turrets and orange bricks, she couldn't. It was like it had been erased from her mind. She took no notice of her memories trying to break free. 'This must be my home now.' she said.

Suddenly, the big wooden lift came into view. It's passengers faces all had smiles on them, but instead of only three people, there were five. 'Well good day mate! Welcome to our world! I trust you had a good changing, mate?' an enormous bunny rabbit had just walked up to her, it's grin with two shiny buck front teeth. It had two boomerangs hooked to its back and was carrying a hard boil egg and a paintbrush. Even though Beth had never seen this.. thing... before, she felt she knew it like a relative.

'You're the Easter Bunny!' she exclaimed, now a smile stretching across her face as well.

'That I am, mate.'

'Hello again, Beth.' North placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Beth smiled back as if to say hello back at him.

'So wait, this is the girl?' a magical, flying something had started speaking now. Her voice was soft and welcoming and she sparkled just like the ocean with different coloured feathers and ruffles. She looked like a part human, part hummingbird!

'Yes, Tooth. This is Beth.' North spoke again. Before Beth could smile at Tooth she was confronted by her. They were face to face now and once again, Beth felt uncomfortable. Instead of maybe waving or smiling at Beth, Tooth stuck her too small hands in her mouth and looked amazed at the sight of something.

'Oh my! Look how her teeth shine! Jack, you and Beth have something in common with your teeth.' Looking at all the other people, Beth hadn't even noticed Jack standing next to her. He was laughing.

'Err, Toof. I would really like it if you kould take your hand'th out oth my mouf.' Beth was trying to fight Tooth's grip, but failed. She just stood there waiting for Tooth to stop.

'Oh! So sorry. There're beautiful..' She grinned ,showing her white-as-pearls teeth.

'Vell, Beth. Now that you have met all the Guardians, are you ready to become one?' North was holding a giant book. Its pages were old and ruffled.

'Sorry? Become what?' confusion had engulfed Beth's mind.

'A Guardian.'

'But..'

'You said you would be one. You _have_ to be one.' North had urgency in his voice for some reason.

'I don't really want to be one now.' Beth said and from the look on all the Guardians faces, they were shocked. All apart from Jack.

'Maybe she just needs some time, North.' Jack was speaking to North, while starring at Beth. They smiled to each other.

'Ve don't have time!' North boomed his massive voice around the room.

'Well make time!' Beth was shouting. Everyone went silent. 'What's the matter with me not wanting to be one? I don't have to be one. You don't own me.' and with that comment, Beth ran to towards the globe and just before she hit the balcony fence, she soared into the air. She was flying. Flying on her own.

The wind was cold and icy. Beth's hair ruffled as she travelled quickly, but motionless through the air. She felt movement next to her and was surprised to see Jack's face in line with hers. 'Err' she said, moving away from him, but he followed her.

'What?' Jack said, his jokey expression had come back.

'Are you here to take me back?'

'No. Why would I do that?'

'I don't know.. Maybe North sent you.'

'No. He didn't send me. I just wanted a chat.' They were approaching civilization now. The tree tops were swaying in the wind. 'Come on. Let's go sit in the tree.' He was pointing towards a massive oak and they moved swiftly towards it. Beth sat down on a branch and Jack sat next to her. 'I want to tell you a story.'

'What kind of story.' Beth said in an annoying tone.

'My story. So shh.'

'Sorry.' Beth looked at him, ready to hear the story.

'300 years ago, I was just like you, had just changed and was loving life. Then, about a year ago, I was taken to the North Pole. I was told that I had to become a Guardian too. I refused. I didn't want to be all worky-derky when I just wanted to have fun, but then, I found out my centre and changed my mind. The Man in the Moon doesn't just choose random people to be Guardians and you're not just a random person. He chose you, over all the other people in the world. You must have something special about you then. So, all I'm saying is, being a Guardian is great. And children will believe in you.'

'But, don't people believe in me now?' Beth butted in suddenly.

'Well, they might.'

'What do you mean they might?' After she had said this she swooped up out of the tree and flew to a near by park where she landed on some grass. She plucked a flower from a patch next to her and held it out in her hand. Then she started walking towards a young girl sitting in a patch of daisies near her. 'Hello, there.' she smiled sweetly to the little girl, she didn't look up. 'Look. I picked you a flower.' she held the flower out in front of the girl. Instead of just sitting there, the girl got up off the ground and looked directly at Beth. She started walking, straight towards Beth now. She wasn't stopping. She walked straight through her. Beth let out gasp as blue smoke travelled all around the place. The flower she was holding dropped to the ground and when it did, rain started falling. Beth's eyes were full of tears that glimmered as they fell to the floor.

'Beth.. are you okay?' Jack was watching her. Beth turned to face Jack. Her eyes were puffy with tears. Without another word, Beth jumped on her bare feet and into the air. She flew away as fast as she could and didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had been 50 years since Jack had seen Beth fly away. 2013 had just begun and their winter had been bitterly cold. (Jack had gone a bit overboard) April 21st was approaching and that meant Spring was coming. That would be Blossom would be coming. Ever since Beth had flown off, the Guardians searched high and low for her, but had no luck. She seemed to have disappeared completely, yet each year Spring had not been delayed so she must still be fulfilling her duties for Spring. Each year the Guardians would rotate trying to find Beth individually. Tis year was Jacks turn and he was dreading it, considering that he was the one that saw Beth cry and fly off with no more contact.

'God, what's going to happen this year then?' Jack was sitting on top of North's globe. 'Maybe we'll find her, but North... You know she's not going to come back.'

'She has to come back! The Man in the Moon has vaited long enough! Its been 50 years to long!' North was pacing up and down the woven rug.

'Well, how are we going to persuade her? She is at the peak of her powers near Spring and always will be. Not to mention that it has been a long time so should would know how to fly well now and who knows what else she can do apart from her...' frowned Jack.

'Hmmm... IDEA! Ve vill send the Yeti's to get her, vith a sack, then they vill put her in the sack and go back vith my snowglobe!' North exclaimed. Jack frowned even more.

'North, you cant get everyone to go with you just because you put them into a sack and toss them through a magic portal. Plus, she wont like that. NO ONE LIKES THAT.' Jack flew off from the globe and landed on the balcony fence.

'Fine.. no sack.'

'Why don't I just talk to her this year?' suggested Jack.

'Haven't you already tried that?' North butted in.

'No actually, I haven't because very five years you come up with what I have to do.'

'Vhat! No I don't!' Then they started arguing, North's voice booming over Jack's and Jack rising high into the air with fury.

'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down you too! Crikey!' Bunny had just hopped in, followed by Tooth and Sandy. All of them were trying to drag Jack off North as he was on his shoulders, smacking his head with his staff. Jack and North let go of eachother and starred at eachother. Jack flew back up to the globe and sat, starring sulkily at the back of North's head. For a few minutes, it was silent. The orange fire crackling was all that was heard.

'I'm going to look for Beth.' Jack has risen up from the globe and out through the hole in the roof. Tooth waved goodbye and he was off soaring through the air.

...

Beth landed near a house that had a garden full of snow. With a wave of her hand, the snow vanished and was now full to the brim with magnificent flowers of every colour imaginable. The sun still was not shining, it was hidden behind a patch of grey fog that was spurting little snowflake. Beth flew up into the air towards the fog and with another wave of her hand, the fog had vanished, revealing the beautiful sunshine that shone down onto the colourful flowers.

Still hovering in the air, Beth rose higher and higher until she was taller than the tree tops. She lifted both of her arms into the air and something magical happened. Snow everywhere was disappearing in the blink of an eye and was being replaced with different flowers. The small town had completely transformed! It was once a town engulfed in snow and cold icy air, but was now spectacularly bright and happy. The temperature had changed and there was now sun shining everywhere. Birds were tweeting louder than ever before.

Beth smiled at the town for a few seconds until she started moving through the air again, going to transform another snow filled town. The clouds were thickening as she moved further and further away from the small town. The air was getting cold again and it was snowing. This was very unexpected considering she was moving towards Australia; the weather was always so bright there. It just needed some lovely colourful flowers the finish it off. Then Beth thought 'Jack Frost.' suddenly it dawned on her that Jack could be anywhere. He could be watching her from inside a cloud somewhere. He could be soaring high above her out of sight. 'Jack!' Beth shouted in a shaky voice. 'Jack, I know you're here!' Jack glided out from a cloud opposite Beth. His hands were high in the air, like he was being arrested.

'You found me.' He put his hands down and started flying closer to Beth, but she just simply moved further away from him.

'It's that time of the year is it? Where you guys come and try to drag me back?'

'Well, I'm hopefully not gonna have to drag you. I would much prefer it if you would just come with me.' He grinned cheekily, just like a young school boy.

'Yeah, that would be easier for both of us, but once again I must say 'No Thank You' to your offer so goodbye. Beth waved and zoomed away, Jack right on her tail.

'Is that a challenge, Blossom?' She stopped in mid air. Had Jack really just said that? Had he really just challenged her.

'Believe me Jack. I've gotten pretty good at flying over the years, even if you have been doing it longer than me. I move quite fast.' a smug smile was coming over Beth's face. Both of them looked at eachother.

'I'll make you a deal Beth.' Jack began 'If you can beat me to Burgess, then I'll tell the Guardians to leave you alone.'

'That sounds fair.' Beth agreed.

'But!' Jack shouted. Beth frowned. 'If I win, then you have to come to the Pole with me.' Beth's frown turned into a thinking face. She crossed her legs in mid air.

'You're on, Jack. But you've made a terrible mistake.' Beth got in line with Jack.

'Yeah, what's that then?'

'You didn't say anything about cheating.' and after that comment Beth zoomed away as fast as lightning. The wind running through her hair. 'Catch me if you can, Snowflake.' Beth shouted, but the sound was faint. Jack started flying too. He could see Beth right in front of him, but he wasn't gaining on her. He could see the town of Burgess in the distance.

'Hey, Wind!' Jack shouted. 'Help me!' There was the sound of the breeze moving and Jack was gaining speed, Beth and him were now neck and neck. They were now in Burgess. They both slalomed between cars and trees. Then it came to a cross roads. Jack went left and Beth went right. Which way would be faster? This cold be the difference between winning of losing. Jack rounded a corner and the Statue of Burgess came into view. There was no Beth on it. He was going to win he could almost touch the statue... BAM.

Beth flew in front of Jack and touched the statue first. It was all over. Jack had lost. 'Good race.' Beth stuck out her hand and Jack shook it.

'Yeah, good race. So you win. I'll be going now.' Jack saluted to Beth and turned away. There was scream and Jack turned back around. Beth was being held in mid-air by one on North's Yeti's.

'Shoma looba.' The Yeti shoved Beth in a red sack with Christmas patterns on it. Then the Yeti grabbed a snowglobe and shook it violently. He muttered words to it and a picture of The North Pole was visible. Then he threw it out in front of him and it created a magical portal. Beth was squirming in the sack.

'No! I told North not to do that!' Jack ran towards the Yeti's but it was too late. They had already gone through the portal and had probably already arrived at the Pole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Beth landed with a thud. Her back was hurting now and her dress was crumpled. She struggled to get out of the sack and when she did, she had to rearrange her flower headdress. As she looked up she saw North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny looking at her. Their eyes wide with anticipation. 'Are you out of your minds!' Beth shouted. She moved her head up to the hole in the roof and took off. Just as she was about to approach it, it shut with a loud bang. Beth turned her face towards North. 'Open it. Open it now.'

North lifted his hands up. 'I did not do anything. Vas Man in Moon.' Beth retreated and settled down on the balcony fence. 'Very nice to see you again, Beth.'

'Yeah.' she rolled her eyes.

'I trust your trip vas good?'

'In the words of Jack: "Yeah, I _love_ being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."'

'Sorry. I had to do it. Jack vas just going to leave you.'

'Well, we did make a deal.' Beth explained. 'Where is Jack anyway?' at that precise, there was a knock coming from the roof and a muffled voice.

'Can you guys let me in?' North waved his hand and the roof opened. Jack whizzed in.

'Ha! So it was you!' Beth said.

'North! Why did you do that! I told you not to!' Jack burst out in a high voice.

'Sorry, Jack. Ve couldn't just let her go free after ve've tried to hard.' North said. Even though Jack was against this, he did silently agree. They did need Beth to become a Guardian because of Pitch. The only problem was, Beth didn't know that Pitch was coming back.

'Once again, I have to say. Why am I here and what do you want?' Beth said in her annoyed tone. Her arms were folded and her expression was fierce. Jack looked to North, who looked to Beth.

'Beth. It's time ve told you something.' North began 'The reason ve need you to be a Guardians is because...'

'Because what!' Beth was very impatient today.

'Because of...' North hesitated.

'Because of Pitch!' Jack shouted. 'She needed to know North.' He glanced to North. 'Pitch is growing stronger every moment now. His nightmares have finally returned to their normal state in being scared of him, but this time, instead of scaring children... He's developed them to scare us. If we see one of them we will get the worst memories that we have. That's why we need you. If Pitch finds out there's another Guardian then he will retreat, but also Beth. We need you to become one fast because Pitch will do anything to get his mitts on you, to stop you becoming a Guardian.' Jack finished his explanation and starred at North again, then starred at Beth. In fact, all the Guardians were looking at her, their eyes wide with hope.

'Please, Beth. We need you.' Tooth spoke with kindness in her voice. 'And your lovely teeth.' She smiled and Beth burst out laughing. Jack's laugh was distinctively heard through most of the crowd. He had the nicest laugh. Beth's laugh however was loud and high. It was sort of a mix between a cackle and a 'muhahahah'.

'You guys should have just told me. I would do anything to protect the children, but I would risk more for you guys.' North ran over to Beth and picked her up easily.

'Krislor!' He kissed her on each cheek and dropped her. Beth's cheeks blushed violently red. Beth was so happy! She didn't have to be on her own now. Why hadn't the Guardians told her before? She would have just said yes! The fact was that she didn't want to be a Guardian because of the Man in the Moon. He had never done anything for her, apart from take away her family memories. Beth flew into the air smiling widely and did a summersault in the air. Jack joined her and they flew circles around North's massive globe. The lights seemed to shine brighter on it today. Beth and Jack stopped flying circles and hovered just in front of the hole in the roof.

'Thank you, Beth.' Jack said. His cheeks looking less pale and cold today. Suddenly, Jack flew closer to Beth and gave her a massive hug. Beth was shocked. Never in her life had she thought Jack would do that. They were like a brother and sister, always fighting and having arguments, never really realising that they were such good friends. Jack let go of Beth and smiled at her. Beth was so grateful she hugged him back. She flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly. She had never been so happy. Nothing could rip this brother and sister relationship apart, but as she thought this, something was... something was gripping Beth's dress from the back tightly too.. it wouldn't let go...

'Beth!' Tooth had started flying towards this scene, for a massive, flying horse was pulling on Beth. It was made from black sand and scowled as it pulled harder on Beth's dress. It's eyes were the same colour as Sandy, but no where near as kind.

'Beth! Don't let go!' Jack was holding onto Beth's outstretched hands with all his might. It was a tug of war battle, and Jack was losing. Tooth grabbed onto the back of Jack's jumper and pulled too. With every pull of the Guardians, the horse seemed to pull further the other way, until... Jack and Beth couldn't hold on any longer.

'Jack, let go.' Beth spoke to him. 'The horse is going to win anyway.'

'Are you crazy! I'm not letting go!' His hands were slipping.

'I'm sorry. For everything.' Tears were running down Beth's cheeks now. Her and Jack were growing further an further apart.

'Don't say that. We're going to see eachother again. I'll find you.' Now Jack was crying. His blue eyes weeping. Beth watched as the tears fell from his eyes and turned to tiny frozen tears half way down his cheeks. Jack's hand were almost gone... Suddenly, Tooth and Jack were flung backwards by the force of their pulling. The horse had won and was now flying away with Beth being dangled from it's mouth by her dress.

'Help!' Beth screamed, trying to reach for Jack's hand but she couldn't reach.

'Beth!' Jack got up to fly again, but North held him back. 'North, Let GO!'

'No, Jack. We cant risk you being taken either.' North let go of Jack and he sat on the floor, holding his knees. He could hear Beth's muffled screams, but if he got up North would pull him down again. Jack repeated Beth's last words to him before she was taken.

_I'm sorry. For everything..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'Let go of me you stupid horse!' Beth screamed, struggling to get out of the grasp of Pitch's nightmare. The horse was taking her somewhere, somewhere dark. Beth couldn't see anything apart from the horses glowing eyes. It seemed as though they were going through a corridor with no windows or doors, it smelled like dirt and Beth shivered at the thought of what waited at the end.

The horse stopped abruptly in mid air and dropped Beth. 'Ouch! What where you land people horse.' Beth said again, but the horse wasn't listening. It wasn't even remotely interested in her. The horse started galloping away, and so did the only light source. 'Hey! Where're you going! Stupid horse...' What would Beth do now? It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She sat on the muddy ground and waited for anything. A sound? A voice? Jack's voice... but instead, Beth was greeted with an eerie laugh. 'Pitch?' She stood up carefully, not knowing how tall this space was.

'Oh, listen! She knows my name..' Someone replied... Pitch.

'Pitch! Let me out of here right now!'

'Well, why would I do that? We haven't even started the party yet!' he laughed again. Beth was scared. She needed Jack, she needed someone who could help her get out of here. 'Do I sense fear? No... really? The great Beth Blossom is afraid of me?'

'Since when am I afraid of you?' Beth replied in a confident voice. She didn't sound sacred, but her insides were squirming.

'Since I got into your mind. I always know people greatest fears Beth.'

'Oh, yeah right. Prove it then.' Beth regretted what she had just said.

'Well... for one thing I know that you're afraid that no one will believe in you.' Beth had tried so hard not to remember this fear because, yes. She still didn't have any believers. All the children did was walk straight through her in a cloud of blue smoke. 'Do you know who that fear reminds me of?' Pitch asked.

'Who then?'

'Your little friend Jack Frost. Or should I say 'brother'.' Pitch laughed again. The noise hurt Beth's ears.

'Shut up, Pitch!' Beth was fuming. How dare he find that memory.

'Oh, getting annoyed are we. Let's move on then.' Beth saw something smile in front of her. Pitch was standing directly in front of her. 'Do you really believe that you're not afraid of me?' He was still looking at Beth.

'Pitch I said it before.' Beth took a deep breath. 'IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU.'

'Oh really...' Then Pitch vanished. Beth was alone again. Suddenly, the pitch black, dirt corridor was light. Beth could see, so she started running, running as fast as her bare, muddy feet would carry her. She could hear something behind her, but she daren't look backwards. Tears were pouring down her cheeks again.

'Guardians.. Please help me.' Beth though and she pictured all the Guardians faces in her head. 'Ah!' Beth's face hit the floor on something. It was a piece of ice and her cheek was bleeding now. She brought her hand to her face and felt the scratch. Taking her hand away, she saw the blood, but she didn't care. Why was there ice? 'Jack?' She said out loud in a low whisper. Beth could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Abandoning the dirt, she headed towards it. As her journey continued, the air got colder. Beth's feet were freezing and her teeth chattered. Now she was sure Jack was close by. The ground was getting more slippery every step she took so she slowed to a steady walk.

Beth had entered a barren ice land. Everywhere she looked she saw snow and ice. The white light almost blinded her. 'Jack!' she shouted once more, but nothing replied. The wind was cold and icy. Tears were falling down Beth's cheeks again. She could no longer feel her numb feet. She was frozen and so were her chances of being found. Beth waved her hand over the snowy ground. Nothing happened. Flowers should have appeared, the snow should have disappeared. She was defenceless without her powers. This is what North meant. Pitch gets into your mind and fills it with sadness and fear, that's how he stops your abilities. Beth sat down in the fluffy snow and held her knees, thinking over and over again. 'I cant fly. I cant create Spring anymore. I'm never going to be rescued...'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jack was still on the floor in shock. One second Beth was there and the next she wasn't. Jack had already lost one sister... he wasn't about to lose another. 'Okay! This is what we're going to do.' Jack had jumped up off the floor and pacing, staff in his hand. 'I will go to Pitch and tell him that I need Beth back. Pitch will obviously refuse to tell me where she is and then he will try to take my staff again blah, blah, blah.' the rest of the Guardians just starred at him. 'Then BAM. You guys enter and we fight him, then we demand to know where Beth. Then Pitch gets frightened, we find Beth and everything is happy again! Let's go!' Jack had jumped off his feet and was heading for the hole in the roof.

'Hey, Jack! Hold your horses!' Jack looked horrified, then North realised that was a bad choice of words. Beth had been taken by a horse. 'Sorry, I mean vait! Ve cant just go and break in.'

'Why not?' Jack had turned his back on North.

'Because Pitch will be expecting that. Ve have to think about vhat he vould do.'

'North is right, mate.' Bunny had hopped over to North's side. Jack didn't want to listen. It was like the Guardians didn't want Beth back. Like they didn't want to rescue her.

'Guys, I'm sorry. But we cant just leave her. We don't have time to waste. Who knows what Pitch might have done to her?' Jack was looking at the frowning faces of the Guardians below. 'I'm going no matter what.' Jack zoomed off through the hole in the roof and was out of sight.

'North, we cant just let him go on his own. It makes me squirm just thinking what Pitch might have in store for him... Crikey...' Bunny shuddered a little.

'Yes, I know. Come on then, lets go get them both.' North flipped out his massive sword and beckoned the Guardians to follow him. 'To the sleigh!'

...

Jack was still flying through the air looking for Beth, but the truth was he had no idea where she would be. The only places he could think Pitch had been seen was in Burgess 'No. To obvious.' he thought - and at the South Pole, where he had gone to get rid of his memories, but couldn't. That's where Pitch had asked him to join him. 'Maybe...' He thought. His decision was final. He was going to the South Pole. At least he might find Pitch there. Jack took a sharp left and started zooming away through thicker layers of clouds. The air was getting cooler and snow was hitting him in the face.

Jack could see the outline of a massive mountain covered in snow. He saw iced over oceans and many ice creations. Even the one Pitch and him had created by mistake. Jack landed on the surface of the snow. It crunched under his feet, he loved that sound. 'Pitch!' Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Pitch! Are you here?' There was reply. From habit, Jack bent own and picked up a handful of snow, squeezing it into a ball. He then blew icy air onto it and it shone the most spectacular blue. He threw the snowball as far as he could and he watched it fall into the distance and disappear.

Beth was sitting, frozen to her spot. She had not moved since she had arrived and had now given up hope of ever being found. Her tears had fallen to the ground and frozen immediately. Her lips were blue and her toes were white. Suddenly, out of the blue, something hit her right in the back. 'Ouch!' Beth lifted her stiff arm to her back and started flicking off bits of ice. 'Who would throw a snowball out here?' she whispered. Then the thought dawned on her... Jack. 'Jack?' she started off quietly, still deciding whether her mind was confused or not. 'Jack!' she shouted louder, 'Jack! JACK!' she got up from her spot in the snow and started running towards the place the snowball had come from, still screaming Jack's name as she went.

Jack looked up from the snowy ground. He could have sworn he heard someone shouting his name. 'Pitch!' he shouted.

'Jack!' a voice screeched back at him. That wasn't Pitch. That was a girls voice, he thought. 'Jack!' the voice wailed again.

'Beth?' Jack said under his breath. 'Beth!' Jack ran forwards now, leaving footprints in the snow behind him. A person was in sight now, a tall person with brown hair in a bun wearing a dress with flowers of every colour imaginable. 'BETH!' Jack's face had lit up. His heart rapidly warmed at the sight of her. Beth's tears had faded as Jack came into view, she was finally saved. When the two of them reached eachother, they didn't stop to say anything, they dived straight in the hug eachother. Beth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck again and didn't want to let go. 'Beth, you're freezing...' Beth backed out of the hug, her arms still flung around Jack's neck.

'Not anymore I'm not.' and she continued to hug Jack.

'Where's Pitch? What did he do to you!' Jack had just remembered the reason that he was actually there for.

'Relax, Snowflake. He didn't do much, he just told reminded me of my fears and disabled my powers for a while.'

'Disabled your.. Do they work now?' Beth shrugged her shoulders. 'Well, try flying then!' Beth jumped off her feet and hovered in mid air for a while, before falling to the ground after a couple of seconds.

'They're coming back. I don't feel that scared anymore. I think that's why.' She smiled at him again and he smiled back.

'Well, isn't this sentimental?' Jack and Beth both turned their heads. Pitch was standing some feet away from them.

'Get away, Pitch.' Jack walked forward to shield Beth.

'You think you can beat me, but what's this! Your fellow Guardians are nowhere to be seen. Did they finally give up on you, Jack?' Pitch smiled grimly.

'They would never do that. Jack is their good friend.' Beth had pushed Jack out of the way.

'Jack may be, but you're not. You're not even a Guardian are you, Beth?'

'Pitch, you take that back...' Jack had once again walked in front of Beth.

'Make me...' Pitch smiled 'Snowflake...'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Hey! That's my thing!' Beth had burst out of her shell, she was rising from the ground, fuming. 'You think you're all that, well guess what? YOU'RE NOT!' She started flying incredibly fast towards Pitch, her face red with anger and rage. She grabbed Pitch up by his long, black cloak and lifted him up high into the air.

'What're we going to do? Go for a late fly?' Pitch smiled, but inside Beth knew he was scared.

'No, funnily enough.' Beth let go of him in mid air and watched him drop ten meters. He crashed into the ground with a thud, but seemed to be unhurt as the snow had softened his landing. Beth stayed high up in the air, just glaring down at Pitch. Now it was Jack's turn.

'Oh, wait?' Pitch began, getting up covered in snow. 'Jack's scared.' Beth looked down at Jack with a worried expression.

'Don't let him in, Jack. He's not worth it!' Beth had flown down to be at Jack's side.

'It's okay, Beth. It's not me I'm scared for... It's you.' Jack didn't look into Beth's eyes, but she looked into his. Beth hadn't even noticed Pitch still there and she only noticed when black sand was coiling itself around her getting tighter and tighter the harder she struggled.

'Jack! Help!' Beth's screams were muffled as the sand reached her mouth.

'Put her down Pitch..' Jack tensed up, he looked livid. 'Or else.'

'Or else what? I feel your fear Jack. You're close to it taking your powers away, then what will you do? Oh, wait, I know what you'll do... you'll have disappointed the Guardians_ again_ just like last time. Do you remember?' Pitch was intentionally trying to scare Jack enough his powers would fail him, but he was not giving up his staff this time and he would never sink to Pitch's level.

'Oh, really Pitch. Well do you know what I have to say about you?' Jack waited a couple of seconds. 'THIS!' Jack jumped into the air as if to fly, but he couldn't. He couldn't get off the ground... He tried to use his staff to blast Pitch with his ice beam, but he couldn't... he was too frightened, and losing his powers seemed to make him ever more frightened.

'Well, well, well... Do we have a defenceless Guardian here? Not a surprise really, but without the others you aren't that good are you?' Pitch raised his other hand and Jack felt something hit him hard. It was like he had just run face first into a brick wall. He couldn't feel his face properly and his back was killing him. 'No Guardians to save you this time...'

'VATCH OUT JACK!' Jack heard jingles, like Christmas bells, shortly followed by different pitched screams. 'Easy, Prancer!' North had landed his sleigh about a foot away from where Jack was lying. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy all ran out of the sleigh, eager to help in any way they could .

'Jack! Are you okay?' Tooth had swooped over and helped Jack get back onto his feet.

'It's not me that needs help, it's Beth!' Jack pointed frantically towards Beth hanging in mid air, tied up by the black sand. Tooth swooped up into the air towards the sand and started trying to dislodge Beth from inside it. North was battling a nightmare that Pitch had summoned when they arrived and bunny was throwing egg bombs towards coils and coils of black sand tying themselves around North's sleigh. Meanwhile, Sandy went straight to Pitch.

'Well, hello again, little man.' Pitch had a horrid smile on his face. With a wave of his hand he had created a massive black ace that he was striking in front of Sandy. Sandy had created a whip to fight with and was hitting lines of black sand, that looked very much like ribbon, turning the hit ones to golden sand. Jack could feel himself regaining strength again and bravely got up to fly again. He jumped once, hovered in mid air and dropped to the floor again. Then he felt an urge to prove himself in front of the Guardians and to Beth. He held his staff high and jumped again. He flew without any trace of not having his full powers and bounded towards the black sand bundle that was holding Beth captive. He took a deep breath and gave all his energy to his staff. It emitted a ray of neon blue, icy blasts and as it hit the black sand, it disappeared so suddenly that Beth didn't have time to think about flying. She was falling through the air and they were up so high. 'She cant fly...' thought Jack and he knew why. She was scared of falling through the air so her powers weren't working, Pitch was making them unusable.

'Jack! I cant fly!' Beth screamed, her bun falling out of her hair. Jack swooped down faster than Beth fell and caught her in mid air.

'I gotcha.' and he gave her a reassuring smile as he dropped her off on land and started walking towards Pitch. Tooth floated towards Beth, her feathers shining in the white snow.

'He likes you.' she giggled slightly.

'What? No he doesn't!' But Beth was smiling too, her cheeks flushing red.

'Well, if he doesn't like you, then you like him.'

'I really don't, Tooth.' Beth crossed her arms and was silent for a couple of seconds. 'Is it really that obvious?' She sounded worried and her cheeks blushed more violently than ever.

'Don't worry, I wont tell him.' Tooth winked before flying off towards the huddle forming around Pitch. Beth followed.

'Give up, Pitch.' North said, his sword in hand.

'Why should I do that?' Pitch replied looking rather pale.

'You've lost anyway.' North smiled and all the others did too.

'Fine.. Ill leave then.'

'If you ever come back, I'll do this again.' Beth had walked through to see Pitch.

'Do what again?' Beth smiled at Pitch before giving him a massive punch across his face, forcing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Pitch got up quickly, clutching the side of his face. He looked afraid, his eyes wide with fear. He ran away, quickly. His nightmares following behind him.

Beth looked up at all the Guardians faces. They were beaming with happiness and so was she. She had made friends for life now. 'Beth, ve have to get back to the Pole. You have a decision to make.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

When the five Guardians and Beth arrived back at the Pole, North disappeared to go and get something. Beth suspected that it would be the big book she had seen before. She had already thought about whether to be a Guardian on the way back from The South, but was still concerned about one thing; no one believed in her. However hard he would try to get noticed, no one had been able to see her.

'Right, shall ve begin?' North had returned and yes, he was carrying the big book.

'Wait..' Beth thought fast.

'Vhat is it Beth?' North looked concerned.

'It's just, well... no one believes in me.' Beth looked down at he bare feet, she felt embarrassed. Her cheeks started gaining colour.

'I have an idea.' Jack spoke with confidence. 'Wait here, I wont be long.' then he took off out of the hole in the roof and out of sight.

'Vell, then. Anyone for egg nog?'

...

Jack flew just below the clouds so he could see where he was going. Towns upon towns he passed, but none of them were the right one. Jack was headed towards Burgess where, his first believer, Jamie lived. Jack was gaining speed like a plane on a runway. He swooped and soared with ease, slaloming out of the way of passing cars and trees as he went. He stopped at a small house with red wood side panels and a circular window. Jack flew to the other side of the house and burst in through an open window. 'Kiddo!' Jack yelled. A short boy with brown hair and blue eyes came running up to him; Jamie.

'Jack!' The boy gave Jack an enormous hug.

'Hey there, Jamie.'

'I haven't seen you in ages!' Jamie had a smile the size of England on his face.

'Yeah, sorry about that, Kiddo. We've been really busy at the Pole.'

'Well, at least you're here now.'

'Yes, and Jamie. I need you to help me.' Jamie looked excited. Jack swooped down towards him and whispered something in his ear, then retreated. Jamie nodded enthusiastically and walked over to his door and took off his jumper from a hook.

'Let's go.' Jamie stood on the window ledge and Jack swooped outside, he then grabbed Jamie by the hand and they were both off, flying through the air together.

...

'Do you guys know where Jack went?' Beth was hovering around the globe, watching lights flicker on and off. She was jealous that no one believed in her and how all those lights were for the Guardians.

'I have an idea.' Said Tooth, her eyes sparkling. She was flossing her teeth. At that moment Jack swooped in, Jamie by his side. The Guardians faces lit up with joy. 'Jamie!' Tooth had dropped her floss and started flying to meet the two of them. She gave Jamie a big hug and smiled at Jack like she knew what he was doing.

'Hey, Tooth!' His front tooth still hadn't grown from last time he lost it.

'Ahhh, Jamie!' North was walking over to greet Jamie with a massive hug and he hugged back.

'Good day, mate.' Bunny hopped over and handed Jamie one of his boomerangs, he knew Jamie loved playing with them. Sandy waved to Jamie and he waved back. Beth stood there silent, Jamie hadn't said hello to her, so she knew that he couldn't see her.

'Okay, Jamie. You know the Man in the Moon?' Jamie nodded at Jack. 'Well, he picked another Guardian and she is in this room.' Jamie looked around for a sign of Beth but couldn't see her.

'I cant see anyone else, Jack.' Beth frowned slightly.

'Well, how about this then...' Jack began. 'You know how I make the winter happen?' Jamie nodded eagerly. 'Well, different people, just like me, make the other seasons.'

'That is so cool.' Jamie said looking fascinated.

'Yeah, it is. I have a friend that doesn't have any believers.' Jack looked at Beth then turned back to Jamie.

'Oh, no. They must be really lonely.' Jamie looked less fascinated. He had seen the way Jack had reacted to having someone see him for the first time.

'Yes.. they are. So, do you know why I brought you here?' Beth looked up from her feet and starred at Jack, her eyes welling up.

'Well, did you bring me here so I could believe in someone?' Jamie asked.

'1 point to Jamie!' Jack raised his hand to do a high five and Jamie smacked it. 'So, I want you to think about how Spring is made. What kind of a person do you think would make it?'

'I would guess that a girl would make Spring, the same with Summer. I don't know why, but I'd imagine her with bare feet, just like you Jack.' Jack grinned at him. Beth was on the brink of happy tears.

'Yeah! What else?' Jack walked backwards towards Beth, but Jamie didn't notice.

'Well, Summer is about sunshine, so they would probably have blonde hair. I would expect that the girl would have brown hair with, err.. green eyes? I mean she would create the leaves on trees and stuff.' Beth was star struck. She had bare feet, had brown hair and green eyes. What was Jack doing? Describing her to Jamie in some telepathic conversation? 'oh! And she would wear a dress with flowers on it! Just like that girl over there!' Jamie pointe one of his fingers directly at Beth.

'Did he just?...' Beth said slowly.

'Yeah, he did.' Jack stuck out a hand and Beth took it.

'Hello, I'm Jamie.' Jamie stuck out his hand as well, but she didn't take it. She actually stepped back slightly. She didn't know what to think, a person could finally see her... What should she do? This was something entirely new to her.

'Come...on.' Jack started dragging Beth towards Jamie, but she definitely didn't give in that easily.

'Let go of me, Jack.. seriously.' Beth was obviously annoyed, but Jack ignored her and started laughing.

'He's just a kid, Beth! What's to be scared of?' Jack had stopped tugging.

'Lots of things! What if he doesn't like me?' Beth started walking back wards again, but even though Jack didn't pull, he didn't let go of her hand.

'He'll like you. He was my first believer too.'

'Nope, I'm just not ready yet.' Beth shook her head. Jack had had enough, so he let go of her hand, grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

'HEY! PUT ME DOWN!' Beth squirmed uncontrollably. 'JACK!' she started hitting him on his back with her fists, but it was like he didn't notice anything. When Jack reached Jamie, he dropped Beth off his shoulder. Beth immediately started to run away from Jamie, but Jack blocked her way using his staff.

'Just say hi!' Jack fought against Beth and managed to push her away from him. Beth had no choice but to say hi. Her heart was beating insanely fast as she stepped towards Jamie.

'Er, hi?' Beth asked worriedly.

'Hi!' Jamie smiled at her and Beth felt relieved. He stuck out his hand again and Beth shook it.

'Oh my god.. he can see me...' Beth started 'He can actually see me!' Beth started freaking out. 'I'm believed in!' she started jumping around the place with a massive smile on her face, she stopped in front of Jack and gave him the biggest hug in the world. 'Thank you.' she whispered. Jack and Beth had their eyes locked for who knows how long. Then Jack did something Beth hadn't ever expected would happen; he kissed her. Beth shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment and then she realised 'I really do love you.' she said to Jack. 'Snowflake.'

'I love you too.' they kissed again. Bunny slowly hopped over to Jamie and covered his eyes. Jamie laughed and so did the Guardians. After the kiss, Beth looked at Tooth. Tooth winked at her and Beth laughed.

'Now. Are you ready to be a Guardian?' North spoke.

'Yes.' Beth replied. She had never felt happier.

'Then let the ceremony begin.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

North opened the big book. Some of it's ages were worn out, but the one that was worn out the most was the page he was ready. 'Vill you, Beth Blossom, vow to vatch over the children of the vorld, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their vishes and dreams. For they are all that ve have, all that ve are and all that ve vill ever be?' Beth took a deep breath and exhaled.

'I will.' She grabbed Jack's hand next to hers.

'Vell, then. Beth Blossom, you are now and forevermore, a Guardian.'

Beth Blossom is still creating Spring today. Her and Jack are very happy together and Pitch has not threatened them since Beth was a Guardian. I hope you enjoyed hearing this story and I suppose I should tell you who I am. I am very close to Beth and have been all my life. I have always believed in her and was actually her first believer, but she just didn't know that. She visits me regularly, as she does to Jamie as well. Beth now has millions of believers around the globe and is very happy being a Guardian. Thank you for listening to me sister's story.

Alex McDowell


End file.
